Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Original Soundtrack (チョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 オリジナル・サウンドトラック, Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Tokiwasure no Meikyuu Original Soundtrack, lit. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Labyrinth of Forgotten Time Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 23 janvier 2008. Comme la plupart des albums de la série des Chocobo, il s'agit d'un pot-pourri réunissant les pistes de divers épisodes. Le tout est une nouvelle fois arrangé par Yuzo Takahashi, sauf les deux premières pistes et la chanson thème. Pistes #'Labyrinth of Forgotten Time' (時忘れの迷宮) #:Composition et arrangement: Kumi Tanioka #'Opening' (オープニング) #:Composition et arrangement: Kumi Tanioka #'Treasure Hunter Theme' (トレジャーハンターのテーマ) - "Festival of the Hunt" from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Stella's Ranch' (ステラ牧場) - "Farm Boy" from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Ranch at Night' (牧場の夜) - "Rydia" from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Town of Forgotten Time' (時忘れの街) - "Tarutaru Male" from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Town at Night' (街の夜) - "Epitaph" from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Shirma's Theme' (シロマのテーマ) - "Town" from Final Fantasy #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Open Memory' (記憶の解放) - "Prelude" from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Dungeon Hero X's Theme' (ダンジョンヒーローXのテーマ) - "The Man with the Machine Gun" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Airship Theme' (飛空艇のテーマ) - "The Lunar Whale" from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Memories of a Bygone Day' (遠い日の記憶) - "Home, Sweet Home" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Memories of the World' (世界の記憶) - "Battle to the Death" from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Together Forever' (ずーっと一緒だよ) - "The Day Will Come" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Mog House X' (モグハウスX) - "Good Ol' Fellows" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Fragment of Memory' (記憶のかけら) - "Over that Hill" from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Nostalgia' (ノスタルジア) - "Chaos Shrine" from Final Fantasy #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Guardian of Flame 1' (炎の守護者1) - "Sealed Away" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Guardian of Water 2' (水の守護者2) - "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Guardian of Light 1' (光の守護者1) - "Thunder Plains" from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Masashi Hamauzu #'Guardian of Darkness 2' (闇の守護者2) - "Awakening" from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition originale: Kumi Tanioka #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Duel Room' (デュエルルーム) - "Force Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Phoenix Battle' (フェニックス戦) - "Battle 2" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Leviathan Battle' (リヴァイアサン戦) - "Battle with the Four Fiends" from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Alexander Battle' (アレクサンダー戦) - "A Contest of Aeons" from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Junya Nakano #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Croma Battle' (クロマ戦) - "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Raffaello Battle' (ラファエロ戦) - "Battle at the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Last Battle' (ラストバトル) - "Decisive Battle" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Ending' (エンディング) - "The World's Future" from Chocobo Racing #:Composition originale: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Pop-up Duel' (ポップアップデュエル) - "Battle 1" from Final Fantasy II #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi #'Door Crawl' (ドアクロール) #:Composition, paroles et chant: Ai Kawashima #:Arrangement: Jun Suyama #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Détails supplémentaires *Des musiques supplémentaires sont entendues dans le jeu, mais elles apparaissent que dans la version européenne de l'album, et non dans les versions américaine et japonaise: **'Opening Movie' **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Memoir' - "Keeper of Time" from Final Fantasy IX **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Sealed Memories' - "The Book of Sealings" from Final Fantasy V **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Chain of Sorrows' - "The Nightmare Begins" from Final Fantasy VII **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Beginning' - "Living Forest" from Final Fantasy III **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Memories of Priests' - "Fear" from Final Fantasy VIII **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Guardian of Flame 2' - "Cursed Earth" from Final Fantasy V **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Guardian of Water 1' - "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Guardian of Light 2' - "Crystal Tower" from Final Fantasy III **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Guardian of Darkness 1' - "Attack" from Final Fantasy IX **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Unfulfilled Promise' - "An Unforgettable Face" from Final Fantasy IX **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Theme of the Floating Continent' - "Place of Memory" from Final Fantasy IX **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Mysterious Black Mage' - "Premonition" from Final Fantasy VIII **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'In the Church' - "Doga and Unei's Mansion" from Final Fantasy III **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Pop-up Duel Title' - "ODEKA ke Chocobo" from Final Fantasy VIII **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Pop-up Duel Menu' - "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" from Final Fantasy VII **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi **'Deck Select' - "Battle de Chocobo" from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales **:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu **:Arrangement: Yuzo Takahashi Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel en:Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon ~Labyrinth of Forgotten Time~ Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Chocobo Catégorie:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon